The Man Without a Face
by BauhnClock
Summary: Separated by war, a pair of lovers seek to be united once more... OC!Piri-tan. AU fic.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I own nothing except Piri-tan. Even the plot is not mine, it's from a manga. R&R._

* * *

_**The Man with No Face**_

…

"I won't forget… I will never forget… Your bright blue eyes, your voice. Just wait for me. I promise I'll find you."

…

The sound of hooves filled the midnight air as a young woman of 17 rode along a field, stopping for a moment to look behind her if she was being followed and seeing none, she sighed in relief. Her name is Maria, she is a short young girl with long ebony hair and striking huge chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah… Good. Now that I've made it this far, I don't have to worry about being dragged back home." She muttered to herself and frowned.

'They must be worried about me. I'm sorry, but… I just can't sit around and wait for him any longer… But… Alfred! Why haven't you come back? It's been two years since the war. It's been won, so why?!'

"_Let's get married when I come back." He said, smiling my favorite smile._

"_Do you mean it?!" I had said, surprised. I had never expected that from him so soon but seeing that look in that bright blue eyes… I knew._

"_I mean every word. So, be a good girl and wait for me." He said. "I will come back. I promise it on your amulet."_

_The amulet, the one I gave to him as a birthday present and a good luck charm. It was a simple heart amulet that I tried to carve for him. It didn't turn out well, it ended up looking like a small owl. How I did it still baffles me but Alfred said that it was cute and kept it._

"_I will wait for you." I said, giving him my best determined look. He chuckled._

'Something must've prevented you from returning home. That's why I'm coming for you.' She thought as they galloped away.

…

'**I swear… I'm going to find you Alfred!'**

…

Just seeing the streets of the town made her cry, either of joy at finally arriving at her destination or by sadness at what she saw. This was the town that was nearest to the battlefield. Nothing has been rebuilt since the war. It was a sad sight indeed.

Maria decided to start at the military officials then go to hospital too, just in case. Walking around she caught the attention of some men who looked a lot like soldiers.

"Hello Miss." A big burly man said, catching her attention. "You new around here? You look like you've been travelling.

Maria stayed silent a little ticked off that _of all the things_, they had guessed the _truth._ She had immediately recognized that they were soldiers and that…

"Nice horse."

They were after her horse.

'I don't have time to deal with these people' she thought, clenching her hand on the rope of her horse. 'Well, I'm not handing my precious horse to them. That's for sure!'

"Just try touching my horse!" she shouted. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him, even if I have to fight tooth and nail!"

The men laughed.

"Hear that? Feisty isn't she?" She heard one of them exclaim over their laughter.

Another thought that it would be fun. Shouting "Here goes!" he swung the pole that he was holding at Maria, who was caught by surprise and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact.

When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw the one who was going to attack her, on the ground, the other soldiers running away and a bandaged man standing in front of her.

'He's strong' she thought and was about to thank him when she caught sight of his face or the lack of it. His face was covered with bandages except for single lone eye which caught had caught her attention.

Blue.

Like Alfred's eyes.

And also her amulet.

The one she gave him for good luck. She told him to never lose it. Ever.

Eyes tearing up, she realized that this was Alfred right in front of her. She immediately ran towards him.

'He stayed alive! He stayed alive for me!' she thought happily.

"Alfred… I've missed you." She said.

However she didn't expect that he would push her away like he did.

'Huh? Alfred?'

… _**To be continued …**_

* * *

_Hello... It's been a while yeah? Don't worry, I'll update my other story soon! ^^"_

_I apologize for the grammar errors, if there are any. I haven't edited it yet._


End file.
